Michelangelo's Late Night Idea
by zebralily999
Summary: (one-shot) Michelangelo wakes his brothers up to tell them his dream, but things quickly get out of hand. I hope Micheal Bay reads this. :P (I do NOT own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles...so sad. D: ) Please review!


**The following story is one I wrote for fun (and a little bit for venting anger) after hearing that Michael Bay was making the Turtles aliens in the next movie. However, since that has now changed and they are no longer going to be extra-terrestrial, this story is no longer accurate. I considered deleting this story, but I found it too good to erase from existence, and it has its fans. Plus, it can serve as a living reminder to ****_never _****makes the turtles alien. Enjoy!**

* * *

Michelangelo looked around him. There was nothing to see in the room besides a blinking purple alarm clock Donatello had put together so many months ago. It now read a quarter past midnight. Besides the clock, there was nothing but dark, dark, dark, and more dark. Michelangelo sighed loudly, causing a break in the long silence that had enveloped the room since he and his brothers had fallen asleep two hours ago after watching a movie about aliens on a late-time television channel. The turtle heard his brother Donatello moan and turn over in his sleep on the bunk bed below him. Michelangelo ignored him, thinking to himself. He'd had a strange dream and wanted to share it, but was afraid to wake his siblings up. Especially Raphael. Michelangelo could hardly imagine what terrible torture his temperamental brother would concoct for him if Michelangelo dared wake him up.

But Michelangelo was itching to share his dream. When Leonardo woke up to grasp a pillow of his that had slipped onto the floor, the anxious turtle took his long-awaited chance.

"Hey Leo, I had a dream," uttered Michelangelo in a whisper.

"Oh yeah?" asked Leonardo, rubbing his eyes,"Well go to sleep and you'll have some more."

"I want to tell you what it was about," explained Michelangelo impatiently, slightly heightening the volume in his voice. Leonardo groaned and sat up, knowing his little brother wouldn't go to sleep until he told him his dream. _Why couldn't I have just let my pillow stay on the floor?, _he though grudgingly.

"I dreamt," Michelangelo paused for effect. "That we were**...aliens**."

"Oh, geez," sighed Leonardo, plunking his head back on his pillow. He heard his brother, Raphael, groan and sit up in the bunk above him.

"Mikey, why'd you have to wake me and Leo up to tell us THAT? It's literally the dumbest idea I've ever heard," he snapped.

Leonardo couldn't exactly tell in the dark, but he thought his brother looked hurt. Michelangelo's bright eyes watered, preparing to leak tears. _Oh, you've got to be kidding me_, thought Leonardo. "Alright, tell us more," he breathed, barely above a whisper, as he rolled his eyes. Raphael dropped his head onto his pillow in frustration.

Michelangelo beamed and said,"Well, I dreamt that we were from another planet. It was going to explode or something, so our parents put us in a spaceship and sent us to earth. Well, they could have been my parents. I think you guys were just servants of mine."

Leonardo's and Raphael's jaws dropped open. They looked at each other, then to Michelangelo, and back at each other again. They were in complete loss for what to say.

"It's either the Superman movie marathon or the _Creatures From Another Planet _late-night film that's gotten into your head, Mikey. So GET IT OUT and go to sleep. We're not extraterrestrials!" chimed a now-awake Donatello from the bunk below Michelangelo. He grasped his staff from under his mattress and prodded the bed above him hard and repeatedly, like an angry apartment occupant telling its neighbors upstairs to be quiet.

"Well, now I know we won't be getting any sleep anytime tonight," grumbled an exasperated Leonardo,"Michelangelo just implanted a horrible image in our heads."

"What horrible image?" asked Michelangelo,"I just told you my dream!"

"The horrible image of me cracking your shell in two!" shouted Raphael violently. He pulled out his weapons from under his bed and pointed them at his brother menacingly. Michelangelo shrugged the threat off, sure that Raphael wouldn't dare harm him.

"Dudes, if we're aliens, then that means Splinter lied to us!" continued Michelangelo. His voice cracked in surprise at his new thought,"Maybe our spacepod is hidden somewhere in the sewers!"

Before any of his brothers could stumble out of their beds in the dark to stop him, Michelangelo dashed out of the room. Not long after, the turtles heard a small "oomph" and the sound of someone falling on the ground. Seconds later, Splinter walked into the room, Michelangelo shuffling in after him, eyes on the floor shamefully.

"Sensei!" said Leonardo in surprise, standing up with his brothers.

"Michelangelo has just informed me that you are...aliens," said Splinter in a slow, thoughtful tone. Donatello raised his hand like an eager school student to explain. Splinter nodded his way, motioning for the purple-masked turtle to start talking.

"Well, you see Sensei," began Donatello nervously, fiddling with his staff as he talked,"We watched two Superman movies and a film about Martians before falling asleep. I believe that's why Michelangelo had a dream where he imagined himself as alien."

Splinter nodded and closed his eyes to think. Michelangelo looked at his brothers from behind the sensei, whispering,"Aliens are little gooey, green things, aren't they?"

Donatello knew where this was going but Raphael and Leonardo didn't. "Yeah, so?" asked Leonardo quietly with curiosity.

"Well that's what Raphael is!" said Michelangelo. He snorted loudly and fell into silent laughter behind Splinter. Raphael growled angrily, not amused at all, but a smile was starting to creep up on Leonardo's face. Even Donatello had to admit that the joke had been slightly humorous. His hint of a grin on his face wasn't caught in the dark, though.

Splinter opened his eyes. "I think you should all just forget this and go to sleep," he said,"Training is at six and I don't want anyone focused on finding..._spacepods." _The sensei's eyes flickered to Michelangelo at the last part. The turtles nodded and Splinter exited the room, covering a wide yawn.

Donatello looked over at his orange-masked brother. "We're not aliens," he said for the last time.

The brothers all climbed into their beds tiredly. Michelangelo grabbed his teddy bear before saying "Dudes, wouldn't it make a great movie, though?"

"NO!" shouted Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello simultaneously, flopping their heads on their pillows in exasperation. Raphael threw his pillow at Michelangelo. The three brothers knew they'd never let Michelangelo watch Superman ever again.


End file.
